


Programmed Soul

by FreedomToLove (YaoiAddiction)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Realities, Clones, Coma, Firewall - Freeform, Human Characters, Human Interaction, Internet, M/M, More tags as I go, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Video Game Logic, code trouble, emotional discussions, nyan cat - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/FreedomToLove
Summary: Felix gains a burst of curiosity for his games codes after the 'Turbo Incident.' He gets a whole new set of problems for Ralph and himself as they cross the Internet and break the rules to retrieve their origional game codes in a week or their game may be gone for good. Join them in their adventure with hilarity, Internet laws, and love in the making. This is YAOI story Ralph/Felix





	1. Something Like a Glitch

Felix fiddled with his golden hammer, rotating it in the low light of his room in the penthouse.

Ever since the 'Sugar Rush Turbo' incident, Felix continuously wondered what his data codes his game looked like. Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope, with the help of Sour Bill, made their way into the Sugar Rush code room and helped repair some of the hidden damage to the game. In return Ralph and Felix earned a sneak peak inside the mysterious and forbidden wiring, wondering what it would be like to mess with something as powerful as one's own code. After they returned to their own game, the Nicelanders greeted them with smiles.

For some strange reason, Felix couldn't bring himself to smile when he was alone.

XXX

"Golly Pacman… I don't know what to think. How do you know that you and Pacgirl are supposed to be together? Calhoun, the most dynamite girl I know, said that it wasn't in our code to love each other. I don't understand, and I've been around longer than her!"

Pacman made a few of his noises, letting the multilingual handyman listen to his words of wisdom.

"Wait a second… It's actually in the code? When some base numbers in a code match up your supposed to be together? Gosh… how does that make any sense?"

More words from Pacman followed by a shake of his head, told Felix all he needed to know.

"It's all in the program? But once in a while by chance two separately made programs for different games share codes and they're meant for each other? Are you telling me that it's all in the program?"

A nod from the yellow sphere confirmed it.

Felix shrugged and sighed. "I guess that makes sense. Mario has to love Peach for the game to progress. But that means we are forced to fall in love just because of our code?"

Pacman didn't answer this time, but Felix understood that he got all his answers.

XXX

It was late at night when Felix snuck out of his own room.

Ralph was out at Tappers, and the Nicelanders were dead asleep, so Felix could hop around without being noticed.

When they had searched their game, one of the Nicelanders had found a pothole that was underneath Ralph's trash rubble. Once the new mini town was built, the pothole became part of the scenery, untouched because of fear.

With shaky hands, the brunette pulled open the cap and started to slowly climb down.

"Hello?" Felix quietly called down, with only his echo in reply.

Tying a piece of rope to his middle, Felix let go and dropped down into the abyss. He closed his eyes as he fell, then opened when he had stopped. There weren't as many code boxes or wires as the more advanced racing game, but the young program's eyes widened as he took in all the colored lights of his world.

In a swimming motion, Felix browsed through all the boxes with their labels. Each of the Nicelanders had their own box, with one wire connected to the top and bottom, fading out into the darkness. With an experimental tap, Felix opened one of his friend's codes and watched the single strand of numbers flow in a slow circle. Closing the box, Felix hovered deeper to the center until he made it to the middle of the code pile.

Two boxes hovered side by side. Both were slightly bigger than the Nicelanders' code boxes, and they had multiple wires connected to the top and bottom. Once was red with Ralph's name, and the other was bright blue for Felix. Said blue fixer tapped both boxes and watched the codes spin inside with interest. There were five strands of codes instead of one, each number individual. "Wow…" he marveled. Felix reached out to close the boxes, when a sudden noise from outside jolted him.

"Whoa! Easy there…" he muttered to himself as he steadied and closed the boxes.

As he left, he had a nagging feeling that he had hit something with his hand. As he hastily makes his way out of the dark room, the blue and red boxes started flashing.

XXX

"Okay guys! Quarter time," Ralph announced in glee as he took his place at the stump.

Felix couldn't help but grin as all the Nicelanders patted him on the back and gave him warm hugs of encouragement.

'It's strange to see Gene hugging Ralph…' Felix thought as the small pixeled man hesitantly hugged Ralph's arm.

XXX

The game started off as normal, with the building being smashed and Felix saving the day. It was only after level two that the kids and the Fix-It-Felix crew noticed something was off about the game. No matter how high the level went, the difficulty never increased.

"Ralph! You're supposed to be throwing more bricks at Felix!" Someone in the windows whispered harshly.

Sweat started forming on the wrecker's brow as he physically fought to throw the bricks he could manage.

"I can't! I don't know what's going on!"

"Is the game broken again?" The girl who was controlling Felix called out to the manager.

"I don't think so. Everything is playing out fine. How about we give the game a little break?"

"So it won't be out of order?"

"No little girl, this game is just too popular to give up now."

XXX

"What is wrong with you Ralph?" Felix asked, grabbing his own head in despair.

Only the popular reputation of the game kept them from immediately going out of order, but it was only a temporary relief. The big man shrugged his shoulders and gave a deep sigh. For some strange reason, Felix felt himself shudder as he imagined the tension leaving Ralph's body.

'Well that's odd…' the young program mused.

Gene ran up to the duo, red and full of fury. "Ralph! What is going on here? It's like you're afraid to hurt Felix!"

"I can't help it!" Ralph screamed back. "It's like I can't physically injure him!"

"Try and throw something at me," Felix piped up.

Everyone turned towards him and screamed "no" with wide eyes.

"Are you sure about this Felix?" Gene asked warily. A tentative nod was his reply.

"Okay Ralph, throw a piece of the building at Felix. Don't worry about the damage."

"Because I can fix it," the handyman stated with a grin as he pulled out his hammer.

Ralph picked up the brick and tried to aim at the smaller boy, but he ended up throwing it over Felix's head, landing in the virtual grass behind them. No one moved or breathed in shock and horror as their bad guy failed to be… bad.

"Oh no…" Ralph uttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

Felix started running around in circles. "This is bad... this is really really bad!"

"Calm down Felix." Gene tried to stop the young program from jumping around in panic.

With a sudden burst of power, Felix jumped to the wall intending to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare he had unintentionally created. When he hit the wall at full forcewith his gloved hand out of frustration, cracks started forming until the tall building crumbled around them.

"Run for your lives!" Gene screamed to everyone. Like being taken out of pause, everyone suddenly sprang to life and tried to get away from the structure.

Ralph grabbed Felix and dove to the side just as the virtual structure fell to the ground, dust clouding everyone's vision.

XXX

"Bring this game back into working condition good as new okay?" The arcade manager Litwick asked the man as he carted the game into the tall truck. "You have the whole week because I'm going on vacation".

"Sure thing boss! This game is not going to stay out of order. I'm sure the coders can fix the level up system easily."

With a final farewell, the owner left the arcade, hoping his antique machine was in good hands for the week.

XXX

"Jeff, turn on the game and see if it's running right."

"On it," the worker stated as he plugged in the game to the outlet.

The start screen opened up as usual, but when the preview came up, every single character in the game was running around in some sort of panic and the building was rubble.

"Oh my goodness! Jeff, the game is going crazy. That guy is paying us good money to fix the game."

"Well, according to the computer," the guy informed as he pulled up the files for the manufacturer of the game. "This thing hasn't been mass produced in the last 50 years. Only a few were released then they stopped selling them all in one month. This thing is practically a collectors item. I'm surprised this game is running on its golden thirty years."

Jeff face palmed and combed a finger through his moderately short auburn hair as he realized what those facts meant. "That means we can't get the base codes through normal means. Okay Rick, start up the game so we can see the original problem."

When he didn't have a response, he turned around to yell at his employee, but stayed quiet and pulled out his phone. It was an odd txt from Rick.

_Dude… the game characters stopped and r watching us lke they r listning. Turn round and face mirror._

The head manager did as his bald friend said, and when he looked into the reflective surface of his picture of his family, he gapped like a fish. The characters from the game had stopped and were staring at them, like they were listening to their fate.

'This is ridiculous…' Jeff grumbled in his mind as he turned around to face the game.

It was like a switch was flipped. The characters all started running around again like nothing had happened. With a sigh, he pushed a quarter from his pocket into the machine and grabbed the controls. Everything played out like it was supposed to, except for the fact that every level never got any harder.

"Dude, it's almost like Wreck-It-Ralph is trying to avoid hitting Fix-It-Felix."

At the same time, almost every character in the arcade game seemed to virtually sweat drop.

'That's it… no more caffeinated coffee,' Jeff thought with conviction as he tried to purposely die by getting hit with a block, but Felix destroyed the block with his hammer instead.

"What? Man that shouldn't of happened!"

"We'll try again this weekend. I have a friend thank can get deeper into the program than us. If not, then we might have to pull the plug!" Rick grumbled as he opened the code box.

"What do these wires do?" Jeff asked as reached out a hand to fiddle with a wire.

"Stop!" his friend yelled as he grabbed the hairy man's arm. "If you mess with any code boxes or wires the game will never be repaired!"

As the workmen left for the night, everyone turned to Felix and Ralph, who were staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Calhoun?"

"Yep."

XXX

"Son of a Psybug! What did you do your game Fix-It?" Calhoun yelled with her hands in the air as she floated next to the troubled duo.

All three of them faced the main boxes in the code room, the taller masculine woman giving death glares at the old time duo.

"They used to be red and blue… why are they purple?" Felix muttered in shame.

Ralph put a hand on his back and patted it gently in assurance. The woman eyed the gesture but made no move to point it out.

"Well, Fix-It here jostled some codes that weren't meant to be jostled. You both have strings of codes that aren't your own in the program. You can't injure yourself in the game, so that's why Wreck-It can't hurt you. I don't know how to fix codes, so you guys are on your own."

"Oh please Tamora! We need to do something! Those workers don't know what they're doing!"

The soldier put a hand to her chin in deep thought before replying. "There is one thing… if you're willing to take the risk."

"Show us!" Ralph demanded, pulling Felix closer to him. Calhoun rolled her eyes and made her way out of the code room.

"Good thing I didn't tell them it would change their relationship status by default… Fix-It would faint like a soldier on his first day surrounded by his worst nightmare."

XXX

The three of them plus Vanelloppe stood in the Hero's Duty Code room, but they weren't focused on the wires and boxes. The video game characters faced a giant green antenna that blasted visible neon waves out of the room. "This thing gentlemen, is the answer to your travel problems."

"What is it?" Felix asked in awe as he moved towards the antenna.

Ralph gently held on to the handyman's arm to keep him away from the alien device. Another smirk from the warrior and a quizzical look from the kid made Felix blush.

'Golly…. What's going on with me?' He thought with a slight tremble. Ralph noticed and held him closer, thinking he was cold.

"Hero's Duty was designed to gain some updates from the internet. This thing can beam any information humans want to the game and make code changes. I figured out how to send information back at them. Just touch the pole and the signal will take your code and turn it into an internet file. Then you can move around the internet and find something to help you."

Vanelloppe started jumping around in excitement. "Can I go? Can I go? Ralph pleeeaaassse let me go with you!"

"I'm afraid you can't go. It's too dangerous." Calhoun rebuffed.

The young sugar star visibly wilted in disappointment. Ralph broke off from Felix regretfully to kneel down and give his friend a giant bear hug.

"Don't worry fart face. I'll be back and then we can go racing again."

"Come back safe… it's going to be sooooo boring without you here stink brain."

"Do I want to know?" Calhoun asked the shorter man as she leaned over on her side.

"Not really," he mumbled into his hat as he tried to hide the blush from earlier.

As they walked to the device, they looked back and saw the two girls waving goodbye. Vanelloppe was waving the hardest. "Bring me a gift if you can!"

"I will!" Ralph yelled back as he gave a final wave.

"Just remember the I.P number to get back soldier! And don't die out there!"

"Will to Calhoun," Felix saluted.

Ralph held on to the smaller man as he touched the metal with his large hand. They both flickered in a glitch-like manner before disappearing in a burst of blue and red light.

XXX

For a while, Ralph and Felix floated in place, the world different colors and pixels hovering around them from every angle. Both arcade characters held each other's gaze as they were whisked into the unknown.

_'He's holding onto me so tightly… What is this warmth in my chest that keeps growing? Jimeny Jameny… is this what Pac-Man was talking about? Are my codes making me… fall in love with him? That's wrong! But… if it's the code glitch is making me feel this way, I guess I can't help it. I'll try to ignore it until my code is fixed, then I can go find my special gal.'_

Ralph could almost feel the intensity of those sky blue eyes reflecting the digital glow of colors.

_'He's so warm… I don't want to fix this. This is my chance to… no I shouldn't think like this. It's only a glitch… only a glitch… and yet I can't help but wish these feelings are real. I'll try to get rid of them, for Felix's sake.'_

They both blinked in unison. When they both opened their eyes, they were on solid ground, surrounded by moving windows and a sea of files with a light green sky.

 


	2. New Territory is Sweet

"Where are we?" Ralph asked his buddy as they walked alongside the rushing river of data and files. Out of curiosity, Ralph pulled out one file from the stream and held it eye level. It looked like a white block with green edges that flashed every second. Felix scanned the area and took off his hat so he could look around better, holding it securely in both his hands.

"I don't know where we are…"

"Well we better find out or we'll get lost in here. Where's that I.P thingy?" Ralph lifted his hands over his eyes and leaned in to scan the area, but all he could see was a sea of blue and green that gave the tunnel-like area an eerie lighting.

"Up there," Felix yelled as he pointed at the floating neon green and black card. On one side of the card, the words Hero's Duty seemed carved in green. On the other side was a bunch of numbers.

"How are we going to remember that?"

"I don't know... lets keep walking in a direction till we can find some help. Can you jump up there and put this lollypop on that card? It's bright enough to be seen if we get lost in here."

Felix put back on his hat, patted his hammer for comfort and gave Ralph a thumbs up. "Can do."

Once the sugary treat was placed on card, they started their journey into the unknown, not looking back to see the card fall to the floor and bounce into the sea of files.

_**XXX** _

"Shh… I hear something," Ralph warned as he put a hand in front of Felix to prevent him from walking forward.

"Can't we defend ourselves?"

Ralph shook his head and looked down at his friend. "I don't know how this… this thing affects us. You could actually wreck something with you hammer, and I'm guessing I can sometimes fix things too."

"I guess your right… but that brick didn't get destroyed because of me right?"

The sounds grew louder until it started to be clearer. A bright multicolored light lit up the entire area, blinding the duo for a split second. When they opened their eyes, they saw a bizarre creature. It looked like a grey cat with a pastry for a body. Large beady orbs stared down at them, reflecting the red and blue from their outfits.

"Greetings, travelers of the internet. Are you lost? I will be your guide if you wish," the cat said in a deep rumbling voice that poured masculinity.

"I'm Fix-It-Felix Jr. sir, from the arcade game Fix-It-Felix Jr., and this is my pal Wreck-It-Ralph."

Said wrecker walked up to the giant cat and looked up at its beady eyes. "For a sugary snack your voice doesn't seem too sweet."

"Ralph!" Felix yelled in embarrassment and horror.

The cat only chuckled and waved it tail around in amusement. "It's fine young ones. I get that all the time. You both have strange unique codes… where are you heading?"

"We're looking for someone to fix our game. The codes for our game were scrambled, and now we just don't know what to do."

"I think I know just the human that can help you. But beware, he is a genius who has the ability to see the truth about us. Are you willing to risk it?"

"I'm up for it! What some adventure without a little risk?" Ralph asked with his fists bundled.

Felix shuffled a bit with unconformable. "I don't know Ralph… that's dangerous and almost unheard of."

"He is claimed to be a lunatic in the human world," the cat put in.

"I don't suppose you would know the fastest way to get there would you?" Felix asked as he put his hat back on and grinned, all hesitation gone.

"You can ride on my back. I'm an internet file, so I can move faster. Your codes are nearly incompatible with any digital data here."

Ralph climbed up the pastry using the sprinkles as steps while Felix hopped up in a single jump.

"What's your name friend?" Felix asked as they got comfortable on the nearly narrow back of the cat.

"I'm Ne'HiroMajen, or Nyan Cat the Fifth, but everyone calls me Cat instead to make it simpler."

"Everyone?" Ralph questioned.

"Yes, I'm taking you to my city. I have to get back to work, but you can find more help in my home town."

And with that, the trio flew away on the back of the cat, a rainbow leaving a trail that disappeared in seconds.

_**XXX** _

Once the lights stopped, Felix and Ralph slid down the pop-tart and gazed at the giant digital city around them. The sky looked like night except for the stars illuminating the tall buildings below. Cats with pop-tarts of all shapes and sizes wandered the streets. They had their own shops and system.

"You can settle down here for the night. I'll be taking my shift."

"What do you mean by shift exactly?" Ralph questioned as he opened a giant door Cat motioned towards.

"Do you have to ask him that way?" Felix mumbled as he tried to ignore Ralph's manners.

Cat noticed this and used his tail to pet Felix's head, causing Ralph to slightly glare from afar. "I told you it's quite alright. I love a person who is curious. I was uploaded from a twenty four hour loop that runs on a website called youtube. Once in a while, each Nyan Cat switches out to give the other a break. But I'm a professional so I can handle the whole run."

"Amazing! Golly Ralph, he works longer than we do!"

Ralph left the giant couch he had settled in during Cat's talk and walked over to them with a strained smile.

"That's pretty good," he started to say with a skeptic tone. "But Felix and I have been working in our arcade game for thirty years every morning."

Felix turned a small shade of red in anger, as he held his arms tight against him and his hands clenched so hard that they almost burned against his gloves. Surprisingly, Cat just chuckled again and started heading out the door.

"You guys settle in. You can ask my neighbor how to get to the guy I mentioned. Have a good night gentlemen."

"And to you," Felix replied after he calmed down.

The lights and music blinded them yet again, leaving an empty open door when they looked again. Ralph sighed and went to close the door, then turned to Felix and shrugged.

"He seemed like a nice… cat? Let's get some rest."

The handyman refused to reply, turning away and crossing his arms in a stubborn attempt to ignore his friend. Ralph walked away from the door and made his way to his buddy, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Come one Felix, Cat was cool with it."

"We were his guests and you just… run your mouth like that! What were you thinking?"

"Just because I was born around the same time you were doesn't mean I try to stay that way for thirty years! I branch out and explore. I'm not stuck in the past like you are!"

Felix's eyes widened for a bit before narrowing at the bigger man. "Stuck in the past? You were there with me since the beginning! I just want to…"

"Want to what Felix? Get on everyone's good side?" Ralph cut in, backing the smaller man into a wall, his patented Ralph Rage building. "We are not in our game anymore. We will probably run into things that could kill us for good, and you're worried about manners? I'm me, and I'm not going to start acting like you because of our codes."

"You don't know me Ralph," Felix rebuffed, his voice breaking slightly. A strange foreign anger started to well up in his chest, making his digital heart beat faster.

"Are you afraid of something?" Ralph guessed, eyes analyzing the smaller man.

The anger building in the smaller man suddenly overflowed. "I'm not afraid of boo, and I'm not going to tell you! No siree! So you forget it!"

Ralph didn't reply back for a long time, causing Felix to stop ranting and give a questioned glance at the wrecker. A cold shiver ran through him as Felix realized Ralph wasn't destroying things in his anger, just staring angrily at his colleague. Felix's code had given him some control. The opposite happened to the other. What he had said to Ralph had hate mixed in the anger. What was usually solely unhappiness became a brand of anger that Felix was never programmed to have, because Ralph needed that anger to wreck the building in their game.

"No… no… Oh my Land this can't be happening!" Felix screamed as he jumped away from the taller man and closed the door, propping giant chairs up against the handle with a burst of strength that wasn't his. After sinking down the wall facing the door, Felix bundled up his knees and put his head in his hands. The blue cap fell to the floor with an inaudible thud as he silently cried.

_'I've never actually cried before… I wasn't programmed to cry, just be upset and scared… is this Ralphs code too? If I'm not me anymore… who am I?'_

**_XXX_ **

Ralph ran after Felix, only to find the door closed. He tried to pull the door open, but found it to be jammed from the other side.

_'How did Felix block the door? Everything's too big for him to carry… oh… maybe my code….'_

"Felix?" Ralph called close to the door.

A small sniffle was barely heard, but it was loud enough for the wrecker to hear. "Go away Ralph! I'm not myself. Forgive me and my horrible potty mouth earlier. I was actually angry at you Ralph! I've never felt it before, and by gosh I don't ever want to feel it again, so just leave please."

After a minute had passed Felix started to believe that Ralph had left him alone, but a smash against the door and a piece of wood by his feet signaled the return of his problems and inner turmoil. He was about to lift his head to yell at Ralph again, when suddenly he was wrapped tight in large arms. Ralph had bended down to hug him, with his head resting on his wrecker sighed before speaking, the weight of his fatigue plainly obvious.

"It took me three punches that can only fix things for me to break down the door. See Felix? This affects me too. This entire... mess... had to happen right after I figured out who I really am. We'll get our codes fixed okay Felix? When we get back we can do what we have always done: wrecking and fixing."

"W-who am I Ralph?"Felix stuttered, sounding more broken and defeated.

Ralph pulled him off the floor and held him tighter, with Felix settled in his lap and still encased in the hug.

"You're Fix-It-Felix Jr. The guy with the golden hammer who fixes anything I wreck. You enjoy partying and being social and having a great time. No matter what your code is, that's who you are."

With slow movement, Felix hesitantly lifted his arms and wrapped them as far around Ralph as he could.

"Thank you…" he whispered before he fell asleep.

Ralph got up and carried Felix to the giant bed he had found in the house earlier. Tucking him into the white sheets, he smoothed back the handyman's neat brown hair and left the room.

_'No matter what I wish was reality, I can't ask him to… no I can't it would ruin his world. The sooner we can get back the better. I just hope Felix will be alright. I've had my happiness, so now I think it's time he found his.'_

With those last thoughts, Ralph headed into the living room to sleep for tomorrow. Both arcade characters didn't dream.


	3. Too Much for One Day

Felix rolled around in the bed and scrunched up his face in irritation. A persistent tapping was causing his dreams to shatter into pieces like bullet-proof glass. "We have to go," a deep voice muttered, echoing around the fog in Felix's mind. With hands outstretched, Felix grabbed the source of the voice and pulled it down on the bed. Burying his head in the crook of Ralph's neck, the handyman let out a small mewl of comfort.

'This isn't good! Oh my gosh... why can't I pull away?' Ralph floundered as Felix proceeded to hold the wrecker tighter. 'I see he still has my strength...'

With as much subtly as he could muster, Ralph gently positioned a pillow in place of him and ran out of the room. He bent down and breathed heavily as he recovered from the assault.

"I guess I'll let him sleep a little longer..." Ralph breathed to himself as he headed towards the giant kitchen to look for breakfast.

**XXX**

"Rise and shine Felix!" Ralph yelled as loud as he could an hour later.

The little program fell out of the bed, startled from the rude awakening, losing his hat again and landing face first on the floor with an audible slam.

"We have visitors looking for us!"

"Wah?" Felix questioned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

'Cute...' Ralph thought, then mentally kicked himself for thinking that. "I'll show you, come on!"

Lifting the fixer onto his shoulder, Ralph took off to the front door and threw it open. As soon as he did that, a bunch of little nyan cats jumped onto them and threw the 'bad guy' to the floor.

"Oh my sprinkles its Ralphy and Felli! Hi!"

Both game programs blinked with confusion. Felix jumped down from his friend and knelt down to face the little jumping poptart cats, moving to tip his hat but found that Ralph had it in his hands. "Um, I'm sorry little guys. My name is Felix, and this is Ralph."

"Awwwww," came a dozens of digital files. "But your shapes look like theirs... Usually Felli says hi to us using the ditched beta Facetime window. We don't know where Ralphie has been..."

"Hmm... we should investigate this later. Maybe they can help us," Ralph declared as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"I agree. Um, Ralph... can I have my hat back."

A bright red spread across the programs face, causing him to look away while handing the hat over. The nyan kittens jumped with glee. "Say hi to them for us if you find them!"

**XXX**

As the duo made their way out of the house, a small floating nyan kitten flew over to Felix and sat on his now covered head, throwing sparkles everywhere.

"Hey there little fellow, what brings you here?"

"I was chosen to help you guys venya~" it declared while its tail wagged at a rapid speed.

Ralph walked over to Felix to talk to him about the destination problems, but stopped when he saw the fixer with the nyan kitten. The sparkles falling around him bathed him in a light glow, his eyes taking on a lighter blue.

"And whats your name there squirt?" Ralph asked, causing the smaller nyan cat to puff out his poptart chest a little in an attempt to look bigger.

"I just haven't had enough views yet... I'm Veko the seventh~"

"Why does everyone have a number title?" Felix asked as they walked to the city limits.

"Because, many of us are born from the original Nyan Cat. No one's seen him in a long time, but everyone started off from him. Who are you guys based off of? Who's your guys's originals?"

"Well...y-you see... it's like this... Ralph a little help?"

Ralph patted Felix's head and took over the explanation as they entered the digital tunnels for the second time in their journey. "Veko... we don't have originals. We're video games for children in an arcade, not internet files. And we're... controlled i guess... so that the player can try and beat the game." With a pause, Ralph pointed a thumb to his chest and puffed proudly. "I'm Wreck it Ralph, the video game villain for Fix it Felix Jr. Just call me Ralph."

"And I'm Fix it Felix Jr. the hero of the game," he introduced as he pulled out his golden hammer, gleaming in the internet light.

"Wow! So you guys hate each other?"

Both video game characters shook their heads and looked at the other with wide smiles. "We're friends."

At the same time, they both glowed a slight purple. In the blink of an eye it disappeared, but Veko saw the sudden light.

"Okay, just friends, I believe you guys, solid as iron, resolute as concrete...believeableastheeasterbunnyandsantaclause... oh look a fire wall!" The nyan cat exclaimed, trying avoid the questions for the last sentence. Sure enough, a giant metal textured wall with digital specks of fire took up the whole tunnel, causing the traveling trio to back up from the heat.

"Oh my land... what is this?"

Veko floated in front of them with the fire behind him to give his little lecture, materializing reading glasses and a pointing stick from thin air. "This my friends is a barrier created by humans to keep viruses out of their computer. Viruses are pirates that steal data and corrupt files. The horror! Also if your not authorized to get through the fire wall, any file can be destroyed forever." The accessories disappeared immediately at the end of the mini lecture without any indication of ever being there in the first place. "Any questions?"

Ralph tentatively raised a giant hand and rubbed his head with the other. "Um yeah... are your going to be like this all the time?"

The tiny cat started flying around in circles while shaking his head and scattering sparkles around the area. "Nononononononono absolutely not I don't want to be like a monologue character who bugs the main character into instructing them things! It's degrading! I'm just trying to make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself venya!"

"Huh?" Felix dumbly asked as he stared at the wall.

"Well... we have computer games here, but they don't like talking to internet files. I watch humans play them sometimes."

Ralph started walking up to the wall and looked around. "So how do we get in? We're on a time limit here."

"Well sometimes humans are stupid and leave a door in the wall. Do you see anything?"

Felix jumped around the area, his sound affect echoing off the enclosed space, until he found a small button on the bottom left corner where the wall met the tunnel. "I think I found something!"

Ralph and Veko headed over to see what the fixer found, only to sigh at the sight of the device. "Felix..." Ralph began.

"No! I think this is useful. You guys have to believe me!" Felix's gloved hand pointed to Veko. "Can a door be disguised?"

The little poptart cat thought for a moment, before a digital exclamation mark popped above his head. "Ya! Cat told me about it! Medium protection Fire Walls have those!"

Felix pushed the button, causing a tiny door to appear, disbanding the fire around it. Ralph stared at his friend, dumbstruck at the knowledge his parter had. "Felix... how did you know?"

The blue handyman started twirling his thumbs in embarassment. "Calhoun taught me about some hidden secrets in her game. I figured it would work here."

Ralph stayed silent, trying and failing not to see red from the fact that Calhoun made the smaller program embarrassed. 'Why does he like her... why can't he like me? Wait... stop... darn it! It's getting harder. Now I'm really being a stink brain now. I promised myself I wouldn't do this to Felix... my friend... my...mine...'

"Earth to Ralph, any one in there?" Felix asked as he waved his hand in front of the frozen face.

Snapping out of his dangerous thoughts, Ralph followed Veko and Felix through the follow, internally dreading what would be in store on the other side.

**XXX**

"Mom! We're out of pizza!"

"Get some yourself! Your twenty for crying out loud! I'm not letting you slack off all day!"

The young man sat in his chair at his computer, limbs splayed out lazily. Papers, plates, and old coke bottles scattered all around his desk. His short dusty brown hair was matted with dust, and his wire framed glasses coated with water spots sat on his freckled face. He looked up at the stairs that led to the outside living room and groaned.

"I don't want to go outside! Leave me alone. Just tell my friends to bring food!"

"Dustin, if you don't get out of that basement I'll take away the internet!"

" You wouldn't dare! I'm paying the bills," he countered. After a slam from the front door, the house was silent once more.

With a sigh, he got up and headed back to the projects behind him, missing the flash of blue light from the computer screen.

**XXX**

"Where are we?" Felix asked in awe as he looked around the area. Floating icons were placed around the white box, and a giant arrow tilted to the right hovered just above their heads on top of a globe.

"Yeah... were did you bring us squirt?"

"Stop calling me that or else!" Veko growled and started to fly towards Ralph the intent of tackling him.

Felix jumped in-between the charging cat's goal and help his hands out. "Please forgive him! He's always like this."

"Humph," both of them uttered as they ignored each other and looked outside.

The tall human with a tattered green T-shirt and blue shorts bent down and crawled inside the nearly gutted out Pacman game tower with a wrench in hand. A rusty dust coated snake game sat on the left, and nearly disintegrated game on the right. The control buttons were smashed or missing, and the control stick was broken in two. The decorated exterior was unidentifiable from years of unprotected wear and tear. The top logo was half unreadable, except for the smaller print below that said "Battle for Niceland".

"Niceland?" Ralph questioned, looking at the old game. "Isn't it terrible what people do to old arcade games sometimes?"

Felix didn't answer, choosing to keep his eyes glued to the destroyed game. "Ralph... I feel... like I've seen this before..."

"We couldn't of!" Ralph declared, throwing his hands in the air. "We've never known anything outside of the arcade."

"But..."

The strange man started to back out of the console, wiping the dust off of his clothes and heading back to the computer.

"Guys! We need to hide! Follow me!"

Veko flew over to the bottom right of the box, jumping through a basket. Without asking questions, both programs followed, narrowly escaping being seen.

**XXX**

At first, the dark blinded the trio, before Veko started sparkling, causing the ground below them to become visible. Felix paled slightly as he saw faces crumpled bellow stacks of papers. Ralph help Felix close as the little program shook from the horror.

"Where are we?" he whispered.

Ralph glared at the cat, not understanding why he had brought them here.

"Wait guys hear me out. We wouldn't be able to climb back up to the internet in time. This is the only place where he can't find us."

"And that is?" The wrecker prodded.

Veko refused to look him in the eyes, deciding to turn around and view the hills. "We're in the Recyard... its where humans send files to be deleted... forever."

"What..." Felix began, but Veko interrupted him with haste. "What I mean is that if a file is selected to be deleted, its sent to a place called a recycle bin. If they say empty bin, it dumps you into the limbo part of the internet where files waste away until they disappear into codes. It takes a long time though, so thats why this place is still full of things."

"Are we stuck here forever," Felix asked, moving away regretfully from Ralph and standing more firm.

"Actually no. If your not selected in the bin, files can move in and out freely but those caught by the delete code are stuck here forever. Your taking this better venya~..."

Felix sighed and rubbed his neck. "I think I have some of Ralph courage..."

A giant smile broke out from the wreckers face, causing Felix to smile back.

'Man I swear there are digital hearts around them...' Veko thought as he guided them through the hills.

"We'll go back to the computer once the human goes to bed. Right now we need safety and shelter. Deleted viruses live here too. They're a little sluggish and they can't talk, but some can hurt you badly. Do you guys know what zombies are?" Both older programs shook their heads, causing the baby nyan cat to sweat drop. "Okay then, we just have to avoid them..."

With out warning, a red figure broke through the ground and grabbed Felix, dragging him away from the group. The thing looked like a person, but half the head seemed to fade into nothing leaving one glowing red eye, and one bony arm laid on the ground detached from the body.

"Help!" Felix cried as it tried to dig its claws into the small man.

Ralph moved to help his friend, a buzzing noise ringing in his ears as he panicked, but stopped as Veko grabbed onto his shirt with his teeth. The wrecker turned around and glared at the cat, rage in his eyes.

"Let me go!" He roared.

"No!" Veko exclaimed as he let go with his teeth and used his tiny paws. "If you touch it you'll get infected and disappear!"

"But Felix!"

"Ralph," Felix sobbed, reaching a hand at his friend. "Run..."

"I'm not leaving you!" he screamed as he tried to get closer to the enemy, not caring about dying if he could save Felix from being infected first. Before Ralph could get to Felix, a shadow landed behind the helpless fixer and raised an unseen weapon. A familiar tone sounded out as the weapon hit the red monster. It instantly shattered into little pieces, its remaining codes flying into the air and breaking away before disappearing. Felix jumped away from the shadowy figure and into Ralph's arms, hugging him tightly. Ralph returned the hug and securely wrapped his arms around the little man.

"Your okay..." Ralph whispered.

"Thank your for not leaving me..." he muttered as he buried his head into Ralph's neck as if it was home.

"I will never leave you Felix."

When the fixer calmed down, Ralph let go and faced the shadow. "Thank you for helping him."

"If you guys didn't come here in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess idiots."

The comment caused the wrecker to bunch his fists, ready to punch the wise guy, when suddenly Veko gasped and started flying around.

"I know that voice! I know that outline! Is that you Felli?" Veko flew over to the figure, causing sparkles to fall around their rescuer and make him visible.

Both video game characters gasped as they stood face to face with Fix it Felix Jr.


	4. Cast Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October! I'm in the middle of a hurricane but while I still have internet have the next chapter! Hugs to you all if your in hurricane territory hope your all safe!

The new figure that stood in front of the trio looked nearly identical to Felix. His hair was styled upward in a cow-lick, and the blue eyes Ralph had come to know (and now guilty love) were a dull grey hardened with annoyance. The outfit he wore was the same except for the blue switched to red with very few details in the cloth. The hammer on his belt was a dull silver instead of the shiny gold Felix held. Veko landed on the doppelganger's head and meowed one verse from his song. In response, the Felix look-a-like reached a bare hand to scratch the nyan cat's ear.

"Hey there Veko the seventh. How is your mom and the kids?" He asked, his tone becoming more gentle and sounding a little like Felix.

"They're good venya~ Everyone misses you and Ralphy." A dark shadow fell over his face at the mention of the other double.

"So there's another me too?" Ralph asked, mouth open in surprise.

"And your another me... um... what should we call you?" Felix asked as he fiddled with his hammer, uneasy about the whole situation.

The doppelganger sighed and walked up to them. "My name really is Felli Jr."

Felix tipped his hat and held out a gloved hand with a smile on his face. "I'm Fix it Felix Jr. It's very nice to meet you."

Felli shook his hand, staring at him with sadness that seemed to reflect a dull acceptance. "So... you're a successful video game?"

"Yes sirree! Thirty years old Ralph and I have worked in the arcade."

The stunned red-clad double blinked in shock. "Wow... you've lasted that long... you must be really proud of yourself."

Ralph suddenly stepped in between them and stared down at Felli with annoyance. "Hey I'm part of the game too!" Ralph growled. Felli looked away with no interest in the wrecker. "What are you? The background extra?"

The wrecker grabbed Felli by the shirt and stared at him eye to eye, ready to threaten the little man, when suddenly he noticed the grey eyes that stared back. They seemed almost dead and lifeless, almost as if he wasn't really there. Felli's face was neutral, with no hint of emotion. "I'm... the villain..." Ralph finished lamely.

Felli finally decided to look at all of Ralph, noticing the blue shirt underneath the tattered overalls and red shirt over it. "Your not him..." he whispered so only Ralph could hear.

Before Ralph could question what he had said, Felli took out his hammer and aimed it at his captor. "I don't like you," he stated out loud this time. "And I might hate you enough to kill you."

"No!" Felix cried as he tried to run over to the two programs.

Ralph and Felix suddenly glowed a light purple for a brief moment, causing Felli to still from his actions. He put his silver hammer away and pried himself loose from the wrecker's slack grip, dropping to the floor gracefully. Misty grey turned to his look a like and softened slightly. "You guys shouldn't have the same codes if your separate in the game. I'm guessing you both got into this mess in your own game right?"

Both nodded, not knowing how Felli could of possibly known.

"Follow me if you want somewhere to stay."

_**XXX** _

The trio plus one entered a clearing with one little brown hut with two broken looking symbols consisting of four colored squares.

"Whats on your house?" Felix asked politely before Ralph could make a rude comment.

Felli gave a sideways glance at the group before picking up the pace. "Those are my old windows. I don't really want to replace them."

"Oh..." Ralph said lamely as he moved for the front door. Faster than lightning, Felli cut off the wrecker and stood in front of the door arms and legs spread far apart to block the way.

"Stay out of here!"

No one dared to move or breath as Felli shouted with anger. After taking a breath, Felli righted himself and fiddled with his hammer in his belt. "Felix can go inside if he wants. You two have to stay outside. You'll still be safe."

Not wanting to argue with the seemingly unstable program, Ralph and Veko has a seat on the floor as Felix followed Felli inside. Almost as soon as Felli entered he left the hut and sat a certain distance from the red clad wrecker. After Veko fell asleep, the older program broke the silence.

"Call I look at you more closely?" Felli asked, suddenly becoming quiet again after the sentence was spoken, a strange look in his eyes.

Ralph nodded hesitantly sitting down closer so that Felli could look at him better. With shaking movements, Felli took Ralph giant hands and traced the left palm with awe. Once in a while he would gaze at the blue undershirt underneath Ralph's red iconic shirt before gazing back at the hands. "You were modeled after him," he whispered quietly.

Ralph avoided the red fixer's face for most of the time, only glancing once the silence became too much. When he finally turned his head, he saw pain and happiness and confusion reflecting in the older program's eyes. With a flicker of light, the grey orbs became a misty green for a split second before fading in to the ever present grey. Felli grunted and dropped Ralph's hand like it was coal in a fire and stepped away from the giant wrecker, clutching his chest.

"Your not him. I want you and your partner gone from here by tomorrow. I don't want you guys to ever return. Leave me be."

"Tell me about your Ralph!" He suddenly demanded, causing Felli to drop his jaw in shock.

Ralph froze, realizing what he had asked. Waving his hands in the air with a panicked look on his face, the giant fumbled to clean up the words he had said. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me anything. I just wanted to know about what Felix and I were based off of... it's pretty cool. If it's painful or anything then I'm really...really sorry..."

"I'll tell you," he said suddenly, the grey darkening into a stormy pain that made Ralph want to cringe.

"Ralphy and I were the beginning of your existence I suppose. I had no idea they continued after us. Our developer was obsessed with adventure, but he was also obsessed with teamwork. He wanted a game that branched off from the typical bad guy scenario. Instead of one hero, there would be two amazing people who are polar opposites work together to save the world of niceland. We were close to the end of our development. All that was left was to show our game to the other developers and we would be in an arcade the next day. Some of our functions were still buggy and they didn't want to fix it themselves... so they..." Felli stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "After that Ralphy and I were on out own. We didn't have a shut down system, so we became stuck in the dark. A man took our game out of the dark, but threw us into his machine without any training in game mechanics. Something went wrong. Our game was destroyed, and I lost my only parter."

"What do you mean by partner?" Ralph asked once the short story was told.

"Do you know what soul mates are to us?" A head shake 'no' confirmed his question. "Then I'll tell you now, that when certain lines of code match up from any video game, sometimes those programs are meant to be together to love and cherish each other forever."

'Can Felix and I be like that?' Ralph questioned himself, imagining all the years he would spend with Felix if they were in a relationship.

Felli left Ralph to muse about his inner thoughts alone to go into the house and face the shocked terror of Fix it Felix Jr. at the giant body in the little bed.

_**XXX** _

"So... you and your Ralph were..." Felix paused, not knowing what to say as he stared at the still as stone carbon copy of his Ralph, except with neater hair and clothing. The blue shirt was bunched up like it had been grabbed at over the years, while everything else remained undisturbed. Felli pulled up another chair and sat in the wooden one beside the bed. It looked like it was about to collapse at the slightest change of pressure, yet Felli didn't break it as he roughly sat down and rested his head on Ralphy's still chest, staring up at Felix with a sort of peaceful look. 'It won't break until Felli does...' Felix thought as he gently sat down and listened to what Felli had to say.

"We were meant for eachother. Our designer created us using the same character model. He actually messed a up a few times and accidentally gave me Ralphy's strength command action twice. To solve the problem he used a few colored tiles and made little necklaces. I was the moon and he was the sun."

"Wow..." Felix uttered, staring at the original fixer with a sense of wonderment and desire to learn more. Felli caught the look and gazed at the wall. "I noticed that you and your Ralph share the same codes. What happened?"

Felix started to fidget and twirl his gloved fingers in circles with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Well... I... actually it was... I bumped our code boxes."

Felli didn't react except for a small twitch of his eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah..." Felli rubbed his head and huffed.

"Well then I can't help you. Ralphy and I were technically made for each other. From the beginning we shared codes that made us who we are. You messed with the program. I really can't help you. If you guys stay bonded it can cause one of you to disappear and leave only one of you with all the powers and characteristics of the other."

With alarm, Felix jumped out of his chair and started pacing in worry. "Oh no... which one of us will disappear?"

"Well, from what I've seen. Your aware that your feelings are caused by your messing with the codes right?" A small nod confirmed Felli to continue. "My guess is that your Ralph believes his feelings of affection are natural from years of being together. In the end, you'll end up losing Ralph."

Blue eyes locked onto unyielding grey, desperate to find the answers to his inner turmoil, but nothing except the emptiness of lost hope remained. "No... I can't lose him..."

"Why do you care?" Felli asked as he got up and stood directly in front of Felix, their noses touching and windows to the soul locked in place. "Your feelings aren't real. Your codes are seperate. You guys can never be together. Once you fix your codes... if you ever fix your codes, Ralph will forever be only your friend or your enemy."

"But... can't a guy find love without codes?"

Felli blinked. "Are you saying that you like him before all of this happened? It's impossible."

Felix was the first to move away and rub his head furiously, trying to get his thoughts into place. "I don't know! Gosh I didn't have a clue as to what I should think! I met this wonderful girl, a dynamite gal, and she gave me the honey glows like never before. Ralph is different though. He's lovable and brave with a big heart and he wants to share it with me! He wouldn't care about codes!"

"Its only the codes that created this fake love Felix," Felli growled, trying to make the program see that it was futile. "Your going to lose him! Thats how it will always be! He'll say he'll be there for you but he wont! Everything will end!"

"Is that what your Ralph said?" Felix asked, tapping his foot on the file covered floor with annoyance. "Are you telling me all this because you think your Ralph left you?"

"HE DID! He left me to ROT alone!"

Felli collapsed to the floor and broke out in a painful spasm, broken sobs with unshed tears filled the room that held Fix it Felix Jr. and the shell of the original Ralph.

"Oh my Land..." he muttered as he ran over to hold the shivering program. "Felli? I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything. Golly I didn't know. I don't know how you feel, but I want him to love me if only for a little while."

"I...understand... you just want time with him. I don't know if you can face all odds and truly fall in love with him, but I want you guys to. I hope you do Felix. Love him as much as you can before its... all g-gone."

Felli broke away from Felix's hug and limped over to Ralphy's body, collapsing on the chest and burying his head in the cloth.

"Ralphy... Come back to me please... I c-can't live without you anymore... will you come back to me? Will y-you stay with me?"

As he muttered the broken stuttered words, his shirt became a slightly more vibrant red, and the silver hammer on his belt glinted with a light once before becoming dull once more. 'Ralphy makes him more alive,' Felix thought as he backed out of the tent.

Facing the black sky outside, Felix fixed his hat and straightened his belt.

**_XXX_ **

"You want to what?!" Ralph exclaimed as he ran after Felix, leaving Veko and Felli behind after pretending to be asleep.

"We're going to get Ralphy back for Felli."

"This is crazy! We don't know where he is! Felli said he doesn't have a soul anymore."

"Ralph we have to try! I can't let him die here alone. We have to try. Maybe thats a copy and Ralphy's real self is in the game tower still."

Ralph caught up in a burst of speed and looked at the little man with confusion. "Is it because you feel sorry for him?"

'They were meant to be together. We aren't... I'm so selfish Ralph. I want you for as long as I can even if you don't really like me. I'm no hero,' he though solemnly as he looked at the man who held all his affections. "Your my best friend Ralph. Felli needs his."

"Okay, I'll keep you safe then."

**_XXX_ **

"What are they doing?!" Felli screamed as he entered the house and stared at the empty sheets. Veko flew over Felli's head and stared at the empty space.

"I overheard Felix earlier venya. They said they're trying to get Ralphy back."

The little program seemed to shut down at the words the nyan cat said so casually.

"Felli? Hello venya?" he called as he waved a paw in front of his eyes.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" He roared in utter rage.

Veko could only sweat drop at the rash decision of the two programs he had gotten to know. 'I'm sure they'll be fine venya... they have each other after all.'

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious with me continuing just let me know <3


End file.
